


as easy as Breathing.

by stxrxk



Series: My Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, bECAUSE FUCK YOU JEFF DAVIS, stiles just loves his family, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrxk/pseuds/stxrxk
Summary: very loosely based off this prompt i got on twitter:'domestic sterek, their kids' first birthday and the pack is scrambling to make it awesome?'basically just a ficlet of stiles loving and appreciating his pack and family.





	

“Lydia. Shes turning one. We are not hiring a professional photographer.”

“Come on Derek. She only turns one once!”

“No.”

Stiles sighed, picking up his daughter from where she was currently pulling on his pant leg.

“Lyd’s. Its a pack affair. Luna doesn’t need to have a massive party with a bunch of people here she doesn’t care about.” He turned his head to blow raspberries against Luna’s cheek, much to her delight.

“She doesn’t need a massive cake, or a professional photographer. She needs her favorite people, Her pack. Showering her with kisses and a few presents.”

“But-”

“Lydia that’s enough.” Derek cut the red head off before she could start complaining. He lent over and gave her a kiss on the temple.

“If it really means that much to you we can ask Boyd to bring one of his work cameras and take some photos for us. We don’t want anyone who isn’t pack here tonight.” He hugged her against his side, grabbed Luna from Stiles, gave Stiles a quick peck on the lips and walked out of the Lounge and out onto the back porch where John and Malia were cleaning the barbecue.

Lydia huffed but relented, picking up the banner she momentarily forgot about in her haste to try and convince Derek and Stiles they needed to make a bigger deal out of their daughter’s birthday, she went to find Allison and Erica to finish hanging it up.

Stiles went to the sink and got himself a glass of water, he rested against the sink and started thinking.

Today was his and Derek’s daughters first birthday.

His and Derek’s daughter!

Shaking his head, he was overwhelmed at how far his pack had come since high school. How they had banded together over the years and become a family, taking in strays and helping build back the Hale family name.

Most of the pack had paired off over the years. Scott who finally got his head out of his ass and realized how not straight he is, is now happily engaged to Isaac. Boyd and Erica are still together, Kira and Malia ended up together though this was probably inevitable, and Danny and Jackson (the incident which led Stiles to find out about this was mind blowing and scarring and neither Jackson nor Stiles will ever speak of it again)

There were those who stayed single, like Allison, and also Lydia who was probably to busy being a certified genius and taking over the world to throw herself into a relationship.

But the biggest shock (or not, depending on who in the pack you ask) was that of Derek and Stiles.

On a random day in June Derek and Stiles both (shockingly) had a day to themselves, so the pair decided to hang out and have a movie night.

Partway through the movie they were watching Derek turned to Stiles, smiled, and kissed him.

To each other this wasn’t a shock or some big revelation, it was something that the both of them knew was coming, knew they were building towards. They were both in good places, both healing and happy, and now they were together.

Its been 10 years since those dreadful high school years, but now everyone was in a good place, those who went to college have all graduated and everyone is busy with their careers. The pack members had all settled down and Beacon Hills was calm and safe.

Luna though, was the first incident in years that the pack had to deal with. Though she was definitely not a bad one.

Her birth mother was a traveling Omega who had no desires for a pack or for a child but found out she was pregnant to late into the pregnancy to do anything about it.

But, she had heard through whispers during her travels that there was a pack. A strong pack, The Hale Pack, where the Alpha pair were kind and always willing to help lost were’s find their way.

She came to the pack begging for them to take her child. She wanted the child to grow up with a loving family with close pack ties and who were Derek and Stiles to refuse?

So they did what they did best, they helped, they came together and welcomed a new member to the Hale pack, and also to the small, but growing Hale family.

and so that’s how they came to have miss Luna Hale, and Stiles was thankful everyday for her.

.

Staring out the window that looked out onto the backyard to the pack house, it took Stiles’ breath away. Seeing his pack, his family. All together, all happy and all here to celebrate his and Derek’s daughter he couldn’t fight the smile that made it’s way onto his face, he didn’t want to fight it.

“You okay kiddo?” 

Jumping slightly Stiles turned to see John leaning against the bench nursing a beer. Over his shoulder Stiles could see Derek with Luna perched on his shoulders, they were both smiling at him.

“Yeah Dad. I’m okay.” 

Stiles walked to his father, wrapping his arms around him and slapping him on the back and then walked outside.

Hearing his daughter call out for him he reached for her and rested her on his hip leaning down to give her a kiss and pressing himself against Derek’s side listening to the happy sounds of his pack surrounding him he felt Derek press a kiss to the side of his head.

He closed his eyes and he smiled.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @KINGHOECH for a lot of crying and ranting over sterek and derek hale, and folllow my tumblr www.lgbtsterek.tumblr.com for probably more fics and stuff. xx


End file.
